


So tell me, who do you love?

by OhDarn116



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Does Jumin Han Is Gay?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, em and ed are secretly good siblings, grom flip flapping killed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhDarn116/pseuds/OhDarn116
Summary: 'Who is Amity’s little crush? And how long has she had it?Emira taps her chin. The young witch had started acting strange around a week ago, though surly there had been signs before then as well.When it hits her, Emira almost trips down the stairs. A week ago. A week ago Amity had been at The Owl House.The human.'orEmira realizes Amity has a bit of a crush on the new human in town
Relationships: Amity Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 13
Kudos: 777





	So tell me, who do you love?

Emira Blight hasn’t always been the best big sister. She teases and fights and tattle tails. It’s what siblings are supposed to do, isn’t it? Giving her baby sister a hard time is one of her favorite passing times. Nothing compares to seeing Mitten’s cute little face turn tomato red with anger. 

She knows her limits with Amity, better than her twin does at least, but it doesn’t mean she doesn’t enjoy crossing the line from time to time. 

Recently, however, her and Edric’s antics have had little to no effect on the younger witch. 

It started about a week ago when Amity came home late from The Owl House (something their parents would be furious about if they ever found out). She’d been quiet, more so than usual, and looking a little… hopeful? 

She begins to hang around after school more often. When Emira asks about it one day, Amity simply dismisses the question saying something to do with studying. 

One day, while the three siblings are walking back home from Hexside, Edric nudges Emira’s elbow. He gestures with his chin towards Amity, who is trailing behind them.

Emira turns and finds Amity engrossed in a book she’s never seen before. 

“Whatcha got there Mittens?” She asks, startling the other girl. 

Amity jumps, quickly shoving the book into her satchel. “Nothing, just some writing a friend lent me.”

Edric and Emira share a look, but say nothing and continue their way home.  
Mr. and Mrs. Blight wouldn’t be back from work until late in the evening, much to the children’s delight, leaving them all to their own devices. 

Emira decides to practice a few new spells while Edric concocts a fowl smelling meal he’s decided to make for dinner. 

After around a half-hour, the twins jump at what sounds like a frustrated stomping from upstairs. 

“Was that Mittens?” Edric asks, cocking a dark eyebrow.

Emira shrugs, “The kid’s been acting strange lately.”

Her brother nods, “Yeah she has. None of my pranks have done anything but make her flinch in days! You don’t think I’m losing my touch, do you?”

She snorts, “You act like you had any skills to begin with.” The boy deflates, “No, I don’t think it has anything to do with you Ed, pretty sure it’s just Mittens being Mittens.”

Edric nods, setting down the large pot of sludge he’d been stirring. Emira wrinkles her nose, who decided it was a good idea to let him have dinner duty?

“I think you should talk to her.” He says, sounding uncharacteristically genuine. 

“You think I should what?”

“You heard me, Em,” Edric smirks, “what if she’s having, you know, girl problems?”

Emira blanches, “Ew, Edric! I don’t want to talk to our little sister about puberty!”

“Oh come on!” Edric is very much teasing now, “You’re her big sis isn’t that the kind of thing you’re supposed to do?”

She crosses her arms, withholding herself from pouring the pot of sludge over her twins’ head, “If you care so much, why don’t you go talk to her?”

“‘Cus I’m not a girl, duh. In case you haven’t noticed, boys and girl don’t really go through the same-”

His sister rolls her eyes, “If I go talk to her will you shut up?”

Edric grins, “No promises.”

With a groan, Emira gives in. She may enjoy teasing her baby sister, but if there really is a problem, she supposes she could do what she can to help.

“Fine, I guess I’ll go talk to her. You have to order take out though, there’s no way whatever the heck your stirring is edible.”

She ignores his scoff and makes her way upstairs to Amity’s room.

The door is cracked open slightly. The only light is coming from the lamp on Amity’s nightstand. It takes a moment, but Emira eventually spots Amity sitting at her desk, scribbling away on a small pink slip of paper.

“Hey Mittens, mind if I come in?” She asks.

“Why even bother asking,” Amity says, “you’re just going to anyway.”

Emira throws open the door and flops onto the bed in the back of the room. No lie there. 

Amity looks up from her paper, “What do you need Emira? Can’t you go bother Ed or something?”

“How come I have to need anything? Maybe I just wanna chill with my little sis.”

The younger witch groans, turning her attention away again. 

Frowning, Emira sits up. Usually, Amity puts up more of a fight to quit her teasing. 

“So, what’re you writing there?” She asks, coming over to stand behind Amity.

Amity quickly slams her hand over the slip of paper, “Nothing! It’s nothing!”

She’s to slow though because Emira could make out the word ‘grom’ before Amity shoved the paper in her pocket. 

“You’re asking someone to grom?” Emira grins suggestively, “Who’s the lucky guy?”

Her sister’s face goes red, reaching up to the tips of her ears, “I’m not- they aren’t-”

It takes a second for Emira to understand, but when she does her mouth falls open slightly, “Or lucky… girl?”

Amity’s shoulders tense and her ears twitch down. She doesn’t meet Emira’s eyes.

“Are you…?” 

Suddenly she realizes that was the wrong thing to say, because Amity spins around, face now red from anger as well as embarrassment, and yells, “Get out of my room!”

“Hey! I was just trying to help you! Ed and I are actually kind of worried you know.” Emira returns firmly. She’s startled when she realizes the words are true. 

Amity’s facade wobbles into a surprised expression.

“You can talk to me Amity,” Emira assures her, using her sisters’ real name for emphasis, “And I’m not going to tell anyone if that’s what you’re worried about.”

She nods, casting her gaze down to her hands in her lap. “Okay… I… Thank you.”

Emira smiles softly, “Sure thing Mittens… I uh, I’ll leave you alone now but, well, if you ever want to talk…”

Her sisters only answer is a slight bob of her head before she turns around in her chair again. 

Knowing it’s her invitation to leave, Emira steps out of the room, closing the thick wooden door behind her. 

There are a lot of questions on her mind now. Who is Amity’s little crush? And how long has she had it?

Emira taps her chin. The young witch had started acting strange around a week ago, though surly there had been signs before then as well. 

When it hits her, Emira almost trips down the stairs.

A week ago. 

A week ago Amity had been at The Owl House. 

The human. 

Emira shakes her head, saying to herself, “Oh Mittens, you better hope our good ole parents don’t find out about this.”

“Em! I ordered some not dogs from the Boiling Isle.” Edric tells her as she steps into the kitchen. 

Gross, but at least they’re better than her brothers cooking.

“So,” he says, leaning on the table, “how did your talk with Mittens go? Anything juicy I should know about?”

Emira smirks, raising an eyebrow, “It went fine. There was nothing much to talk about really… Just girl problems.”

**Author's Note:**

> grom slapped me in the face wtf, I can't believe its actually happening


End file.
